Hunter and Vampire Volume 5: Judgment
by jacques0
Summary: Danger always follow an any quest. When the danger come too close, it is up to our heroes to confront it. Volume 5 of the series. AU
1. Attack

**Here is the new volume of this saga. Enjoy and review.**

HUNTER AND VAMPIRE

VOLUME 5

JUDGMENT

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_The small party had finally arrived at the Monastery only for Rei and Lilly to be thrown into the dungeons thought Rei had come quietly. Realizing that Rei is about to be killed as an answer for her parent's death ten years previously, Asuka convinced the Elders to postpone the execution, getting the responsibility for the vampire. Meanwhile, Misato and Ritsuko start to ask question of the strange relationship between Asuka and Rei. Later, Rei visited Asuka's room, wrestling with her own feelings, wondering if to spend eternity with Asuka, should she turn her or let her die a mortal death?_

Chapter Eighteen

Attack

The forest was deathly still, fog covering the banks of rivers, the tree not even moving from the breathless wind. Then, two shapes appeared from the fog, each holding a loaded gun. They were both dressed in Hunters outfit. The two glanced around themselves as they walked, the sound of their footsteps the only sound in the forest.

"This area is clean," the girl said, "Let's head back."

Her companion nodded.

The two started to make their way back when a growling sound echoed through the fog. The two Hunters quickly stood back-to-back, a defense position, as they scanned the wood with their weapons.

"_What the fuck was that_?" the companion said, "A bear?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Too deep for a bear."

"Then what was it?"

"If I knew, we won't be guessing what it was?" The girl snapped at him.

The growl echoed around them again, coming from the direction on the left. The two Hunters poised their weapons toward the location. Tense seconds rolled by as the two waited for the growling creature to make an appearance but he fog simply rolled around them as the wind blew slightly.

"Could have been a mountain lion," the companion suggested, lowering his weapon.

The girl did the same, relaxing herself a little.

"Could have,"

Then without warning, a large black shaggy shape flew out of the fog, catching the two by surprise. The companion didn't have time to raise his weapon and aim before he was taken down the animal ripping his throat open with its large jaws.

The girl only stumbled back against the tree behind her, too stunned as blood spilled the ground. Then the girl got a good look at the creature before her.

It was easily over seven feet tall, covered in fur, with long muzzle and glowing red eyes. Its feet were all filled with large deadly claws, and the beast let out an unearthly howl toward the sky which echoed around the forest.

The girl finally realized what her attacker was.

_A werewolf._

_Slave of the Vampires._

Holding up her gun, she aimed it at the werewolf whom had turned toward her, its red eyes sending a shudder down her spine…

Then, her finger pressed down on the trigger, sending a hail of bullets into the creature's flesh with pierced the thick fur, covering with red splotches, as the automatic gun rattled in her arms. The werewolf roared and jumped backward disappearing back in the fog. The girl approached her partner who lay dead on the ground before sending up flair in to the sky.

* * *

Asuka was going through the Hunter's training. She had first started on meditation unto which she was training her supernatural power that every born Hunter had within themselves.

"Do you feel it?" Hikari's voice asked her.

Asuka opened her eyes, the gasped.

Everything around her seemed to be trembling for lack of better word. She glanced around; noticing even the smallest details on her surrounding and her eyes turned toward Hikari and can see a wisp of a white glow around the girl and it was vibrant and strong.

"Everything is so…_clear_," Asuka said.

"The Hunter's Sight," Hikari told her, "It is a powerful weapon to us. It's allowing us to see the bloodsuckers for what they really are. You have done quite astonishing for those past few days Asuka. You can practice on using the Sight without meditation."

Asuka nodded, and at that moment two Hunter's entered the room.

"Hikari-dono," one said bowing, "We have troubling news."

"Let's hear it," Hikari said, turning toward the group.

"Patrol 9 was attacked in the forest," the Hunter said, "and Brother Liam has been killed."

Hikari was stunned by the news, "How?"

"Mauled, Sister Jeanne told us that it was a werewolf."

* * *

"A werewolf? Here?" Lilly repeated shocked.

Rei nodded.

"I think it's hunting for us," Rei told her, "as you know werewolves travels in pack so there might be more of them."

"Damn," Lilly said, "I'll bet Isaac send them on the hunt for us, but he is getting really cocky if he thinks a mere werewolf can kill you."

Rei looked at the sky.

"Isaac is not stupid Lilly," she said, "His plans…I can only guess of what they are. I'm certain he'll most likely do something extremely dangerous."

A noise drew her attention toward the large gates where a group of Hunter were carrying a dead body in the place. They watched as the Hunter worked to carry the body toward a building.

"Hey you never did tell me what happened with Asuka?"

"There is…nothing to talk about," Rei answered.

She jumped down from the roof she was standing on, landing on the ground in a crouch, Lilly landing beside her a second later. Rei then heads straight for Asuka who looked simply disgusted and horrified at the mangled body the other Hunters were carrying.

"Are you alright?"

Asuka glanced at her, and Rei can see her horrified expression on her face, but the redhead gave her a weak smile, one she returned.

"You guys are so…_silly," _Lilly boomed behind them.

"And you just had to break the moment," Rei growled at her, annoyed with the other vampire.

Asuka smiled a little.

Lilly then frowned glancing at the direction they had carried the body, "I've never heard of a werewolf abandoning their kills before."

Rei froze at that, her eyes widening in shock.

_This was it, how could she have missed that?_

She had figured out Isaac plan, but how did she overlooked it. Rei let out a hurl of curse words in every language she could think of at the moment, making both Lilly and Asuka looked at her.

"I understand enough of that to say I wouldn't dare let you kiss me with that mouth," Lilly said sounding amused.

"We need to find he body and behead it," Rei said launching forward.

"What? Why?"

"If not, he will raise as a werewolf," Rei told her, "a mindless creature hell bent on killing everyone in sight."

* * *

In the room they had placed the body, Ritsuko was examining it, her sharp eyes analyzing the state it was in. Hikari stood a little way away so was Misato.

"Well?" Hikari asked.

"Definitely a werewolf," Ritsuko said standing up, looking at her "Could be a rogue since Jeanne told us it was alone, or it could have been sent by the vampires in search for either Asuka's location or the two we have here, I'm betting on the latter."

At that moment, a strange gargle comes from the body and Ritsuko turned to find that the body was changing, covering in fur its mouth lengthening into a muzzle.

The dead body was changing into a werewolf.

**Hey up to the next and review..PLEASE.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. parting of ways

**Here enjoy.**

Chapter Nineteen

Parting of Ways

Ritsuko continued to step back, wondering how a dead body could be shifting into a werewolf. Since not much is known of the werewolves, it could be the way they multiply. The clothes were already ripped from it's from which was covered in a thick brownish fur, and the beast got on all four, its eyes finding Ritsuko as his prey.

The werewolf was getting ready to lunge at the blonde when a small arrow stabbed him in the shoulder, making him stumble back a little.

"_Get out of here Rits,_" Misato yelled her small automatic bow in her hands.

Hikari had pulled out her dual silver colt which gleamed in the soft light of the room before opening fires upon the werewolf, splats of bloods flying as the bullets hit their intended targets as the werewolf snarled and roared, before jumping straight at Hikari.

It was her training as a Hunter that saved Hikari's life as she dive out of the way, leaving the werewolf to crash upon the large door, slamming it down in an almighty crash.

Two Hunters which were standing guards beside the said door, were startled by the sudden appearance of the beast, took hold of their weapons but before they could even fire, the werewolf was upon them and with one clawing swing, sending one of them flying with a nasty wound on his chest and taking the other's face into its jaws crunching its face into a bloody mess of flesh, bone and hair, as blood splattered around its jaws.

* * *

Rei, Asuka, and Lilly arrived there finding the werewolf dragging a headless body, leaving a trail of blood on the ground.

"God," Asuka whispered.

Then Rei noticed Hikari, Misato and the blonde woman coming out of a building. Hikari raised her dual guns at the beast, firing at it and hitting the intended target but it was having no effect, except making the wolf rage rise to new heights.

"_Shit, _why won't you fucking die?" Hikari yelled, still firing.

"Why won't he die?"

"The human vessel is already dead," Rei said.

She picked up a discarded broom, knocking the end of it off and with her nail quickly made a pointed tip.

"You might want to get out of here Asuka," Rei said, "Lilly keep her safe."

"Sure why not?" Lilly answered as Rei charged forward.

"She can take it on," Asuka asked.

"My dear Asuka, you're about to be surprised," Lilly grinned wickedly.

* * *

_Why won't he die_?

Hikari had unloaded nearly two dozen bullets into the fucking beast and yet it was still alive. Cursing, she was sill firing at the werewolf who was roaring as the bullets pierced its flesh…

Then the two colts rang out.

Misato continued to fire also with her small crossbow, as the werewolf lunged at them, and Hikari pulled out her scabbard, getting ready for the fight of her life.

That is until a lance of some kind pierced the wolf through its chest from behind, making the beast fall down on the ground. Glancing up, Hikari found the blue-haired vampire, Rei Ayanami, a satisfied look on her face. Hikari could feel her hatred grew for the, having being saved by the vampire was a bad bruise to her ego.

Then the werewolf stood back up, roaring again mad that someone had hurt him, and Hikari sprung forward stabbing it straight unto the chest. The werewolf roared before clawing at her, sending the pigtailed girl backward with a bleeding shoulder.

* * *

Rei used her speed to flash in front of the werewolf, baring her fangs at it. The werewolf roared at her, instincts recognizing the challenge that another powerful creature was sending him. At this point, any other werewolf with a conscious mind would have stepped back a little, but this werewolf right here didn't have this consciousness, and it attacked straight forward, hungry for blood. Rei had also charged at him, snarling and took the blade that was struck on his chest. The wolf clawed at her which Rei jumped over him. While in midair, Rei righted the sword, and then stabbed it straight through the skull the other tip coming out from under the muzzle.

The werewolf falls down the ground, and didn't get back up again.

* * *

"Wow," Asuka said, having seeing the way Rei had killed it.

Lilly grinned, "And that is why Rei is the deadliest vampire in the world."

* * *

Rei watched the dead werewolf that was slowly reverting back to the man it was before. Then, she noticed the Hunter, Hikari, approaching her, her eyes fixed on the dead man.

"I shot this thing more than I could count," she snarled, "Why didn't it fucking die?"

"It's not that easy to kill a werewolf," Rei told her, "or they would have die out by now. Unloading bullets unto it won't do, thought I can hardly blame you, this was your first time fighting a werewolf after all."

Hikari glared daggers at her.

"Why don't you have that shoulder looked at?" Rei asked, "that way you won't bleed to death."

Hikari simply walked away and said, "Get rid of _that."_

A couple of Hunters quickly did so and carried the body away as Misato approached her.

"Thanks for saving us,"

Rei turned toward her, "I saved you not her. She could die for all I care."

Misato seemed stunned at her words, "But…_why_?"

"If you die, Asuka will have no one left," Rei told her, staring straight at her.

Misato stared back, frowning.

There it was again, that concern about Asuka's safety. Misato watched the vampire across her, then asked.

"Why do Asuka means so much to you?"

Rei's gaze didn't falter one bit.

"You'll have more to worry about than me or Asuka, for the creator of this werewolf is still out there, and who know how many people that the thing had attacked."

If Misato noticed the sudden change of subject, she didn't show it.

"I'll talk to the elder about it, to send a party," Misato told her.

Rei turned toward her, a little smile on her face.

"Can I have a request?"

* * *

Asuka arrived inside the Hospital Wing, finding Hikari and a nurse inside, the woman putting bandages on the wounds Hikari had gotten on her shoulder.

"Hikari,"

The girl looked up, narrowing her eyes a little.

"You can leave," Hikari told the nurse, "I'll finish it myself."

The nurse nodded briefly at her before walking off. Hikari started to do the bandage, although clumsily.

"Let me do it," Asuka said approaching her.

Hikari looked like she was about to refuse for a second, but she sighed before nodding. Smiling, Asuka approached approach her and started working on the bandages in silence. It was nice, comfortable silence, broken with only the shuffle of clothes, and the soft breathing of the two occupants.

"It's been a long time since you've done this," Hikari said softly.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," Asuka told her.

"True," was Hikari's dry reply.

"I just…I never thought I'll be back here," Asuka told her.

Hikari glanced at her, "Why not?"

"Fighting is just not me Hikari," Asuka told her, "This isn't my war…never wanted it to be."

Hikari chuckled.

"It's your war, my war…everyone who lives here is part of it. You just don't know it yet," she said, "Our ancestors fought this war against those bloodsuckers so that the world could be what it is today. It's in our blood to fight them…you've never felt the rush, that's why you're talking like this."

Hikari's eyes met Asuka's, and she can see the venom in the stare.

"Since you protect those leeches, you're less of a Hunter than any of us here,"

Asuka stopped what she was doing and looked at her old friend.

"Is…Is that how you really think of me Hikari?"

"Yes," was the cold answer she received

**Crap that was cold. there is no other way around it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Hunt

**Here you go and enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty

Hunt

A complete silence settled over the two girls in the Hospital Wing. Asuka watched Hikari, and vice versa. She couldn't believe that her old friend had said that straight in her face as if it was normal. From the look on Hikari's face, she clearly believed it, that she was an outcast for doing the right thing.

"Those bloodsuckers killed your family Asuka," Hikari said, now standing up, the disgust was loud and clear in her voice, "They took them away from you and you just protect them."

Asuka stared at her, leveling the stare.

"So you and everyone else in the Monastery want me to kill both Rei and Lilly for what exactly? Revenge."

"At least," Hikari said.

"I'm not a murderer Hikari," Asuka replied evenly.

"Bloodsuckers are not Humans," Hikari said, "Killing them doesn't apply as murder. Do you know how many people one bloodsucker kill in a year? They are a disease that needed to be wiped out."

Asuka watched her, "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes," Hikari answered without batting an eye, "This is the Hunter's Code."

A ghost of a smile crossed Asuka's face.

"Like you said Hikari, I'm not a Hunter, only by name."

A tense silence followed as the two stared at each other. Whatever trace of friendship that Asuka had hoped to find in her old friend, it was long gone, to be replaced by this unrecognizable girl in front of her.

"You've changed," Asuka stated, softly.

"I didn't. You did, _and for the worse," _Hikari answered her.

On that tone of finality in her voice, the Hunter veteran walked away, leaving Asuka standing there.

* * *

Rei was holding her black sword, inspecting it thoughtfully. Her, Misato and Lilly were going after the rogue that had send the werewolf. The Elders were keen in sending on an entire battalion of Hunters but Rei had point blank refused, not wanting to add more numbers to the werewolf ranks.

So their small party was set to get, as Rei put her sword in its shaft as Lilly arrived.

"Check this out"

She was holding two nine millimeters, desert Eagle design, and she had them in her pants.

"You've loaded those?"

"Silver dust in the bullets yep," Lilly told her.

"Good," Rei said.

"You're not going to get a gun?" Lilly wondered at her.

"I'll stick with my sword," Rei told her.

"Old-fashioned," Lilly teased.

Rei smiled, "My sword can cut through anything, no matter what it is. That way, nothing can get in my way."

The two walked toward Misato who was dressed in Hunter gears, with her small automatic crossbow, a sword on her back her purple hair tied in a ponytail.

"So, how will we hunt that werewolf?" she asked.

Lilly smirked.

"They have strong body odor."

"Seriously?" Misato stated.

"She's right," Rei said, "the scent of a werewolf is a strong one with our nose, tracking him down won't be too hard. Let's go."

"Sound truthful enough," Misato murmured following the two vampires.

The trio set off into the woods and when the Monastery was out of sight, Rei stopped walking.

"What is it Rei?"

The blue-haired vampire turned toward the two.

"I have something to add," she said, "I don't think this werewolf attacked on coincidence. A vampire is behind the attack."

"Rits and I figured it was something like that," Misato said.

"Then be on your guards," Rei said, "We might face other vampires."

"So, who's pulling the strings?" Misato asked.

"It might be the one that attacked you in Japan," Rei said.

Misato frowned, remembering the white-haired vampire.

"_You didn't kill him_?"

"He had managed to get away using one of his teleporting techniques," Rei told her, noticing the accusing tone, "I would have killed him if he didn't have it, so be cautious. Isaac is a sneaky one."

They continued their treks in with both Lilly and Rei sniffing around at every quarter miles they traveled.

"Wait," Lilly said suddenly.

The other two glanced at her, "What is it?"

"Listen,"

Rei and Misato did so; they were no noises within the forest.

"It's quiet," Misato whispered.

"_Too_ quiet," Rei added, pulling out her sword.

Misato got hold of her automatic crossbow, glancing around the trees, a slight fog settling in. Rei approached one of the trees glancing around at the fog, having difficulty seeing through it, which surprised her greatly.

_This is no ordinary fog, _she thought, _Someone is there…close by…_

Her eyes picked up movement from behind Misato, a silent shadow moving toward the unsuspecting Hunter. Rei dashed at her at great speed pushing the Hunter down as a whip of some kind slashed through her sleeve, drawing blood.

Two gunfires rang into the air as Lilly seemed to have caught on the movement of the mysterious attacker, who seemingly had disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Rei, you alright?" Lilly asked.

"I'll be fine," Rei told her, "We are being watched."

"What…_the hell was that_?" Misato asked, not having seeing anything other than being pushed down by Rei.

"We are not alone," Rei told her, "This _fog _nullifies the senses. Only experiences will get us out of here."

"Who is it Rei? A vampire?" Misato asked.

"I…I'm not sure," Rei murmured.

At that, a growl echoed around the coming from every direction. The trio got unto positions.

"We've walked straight unto a trap," Rei continued.

"Very clever Rei," a voice said in the mist that surrounded them, "Only you could be as perceptive as a vampire can be."

Rei glanced around herself, recognizing who it was.

"Deadly Mist Achilles," she said, "I can't believe they will send you of all people after me."

A chuckle echoed.

"I'm not as alone as you think Rei-sama," the voice said.

Two people materialized a little way away from them. One of them was dressed with a large cloak over his entire body as long hair cascaded around his face, his red eyes glowing as a smile grew on his face.

The other was a girl with blue hair, with the same outfit with a blade on her side. Lilly's eyes grew wide recognizing her, so did her.

"_Rei, isn't that_…"

"_Mei," _Rei whispered, the shock in her voice was obvious.

"Hello sister," the newly identified Mei said, looking at her, "Long time no see."

"They've send _you_ after me…" Rei started.

"No," Mei said, cutting her off, "I volunteered. You have shamed our family going against Isaac, interfering with a mission that had nothing to do with you. Upon Father's request, I have come to take you back for eternal imprisonment."

"A family reunion," Achilles said smiling, "and I have come for my dear Master, and leader's head, but I couldn't mind going after the Hunter."

Misato tightened her grip on her weapon, as Rei got into a stance with her black blade held at the ready.

"I'll take Mei on," she said, "I'm the only one that can match her in a fight. Lilly can you take care of Achilles?"

"Yep, should be a blast," Lilly answered.

"What about me?" Misato asked.

"Take care of the werewolf," Rei said, "He is still close by us, and can you do that?"

"Sure," Misato said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lilly grinned.

**Next chapter going to be fighting and all. Hope you enjoyed**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Clash

**This is the final chapter of this Volume, enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty Two

Clash

Lilly was the first one to react as she pulled out the dual guns she had and started unloading bullets upon Achilles whom had launched out whip like material from his sleeves slashing the bullets that were coming at him.

Then he launched the whip at Lilly who skillfully dodged them but one of the whip had slashed through her clothes, ripping the material in the process.

"Sill playing with whip Achilles," Lilly joked.

"Eh, still a wise mouth after all those years," Achilles said, "but no matter, I'm more skilled than I was back then."

"Show me," Lilly smirked, extending her claws.

"With pleasure," Achilles said.

He spun around, the whip flying wildly around him in a strange mad dance which Lilly did her utmost best acrobatics moves to avoid the black, lightning fast which hit her straight into her chest, smacking her down on the ground.

Growling, Lilly got back to her feet…just as the whip came down on her. She stepped sideway, but the whip got hold of her foot wrapping around it.

"Got you," Achilles said.

He pulled her toward him, getting a punch ready as a blade grew out of his sleeve to stab her straight into her guts. Lilly spun in midair, the blade slashing her side as her feet slammed into Achilles face, sending him back.

Lilly landed backward in a crouch, grunting a little putting a hand on her wound, which for some reason wasn't healing as it should have.

"Jumping around like a monkey as usual," Achilles said, "I'm going to have some fun, since it know everything there is to know about your melee fighting style, Isn't that right partner?"

Lilly watched him.

"So it seems."

* * *

Both Rei and Mei were simply standing across each other while the other two were fighting. It was not the way Rei wanted to meet someone as her sister right here.

"Why did you decide to come after me Mei?" she asked.

Mei pulled out her blade, which was white as snow.

"Did you know Rei," she said, "that legend about our swords. I believe it was your favorite story."

"Still is," Rei told her.

Mei smiled and blurred of existence and Rei pulled up her sword blocking the strike with a resounding clang.

"The two blades that can cut through anything except each other," Mei said, "I still wonder where they come from?"

"The Angel Tears," Rei said before pushing her off.

The blades clashed against each others as the two fighters moved at unnatural speed. Mei made a slash at Rei's head which she dodged as the blade cut through the tree that was behind her like it was made of paper. Rei spun around; attacking with a stabbing motion and Mei blocked it with the flat side of her sword.

"The Angel Tears are no more than a legend," Mei said.

She threw Rei off and holds up her palm.

A red blast slammed against Rei's chest sending her backward as the blast burned through her clothes. Coughing, Rei staggered, and Mei took this opportunity to attack and with a swipe of her blade, leaving a red gash on Rei's chest as blood splattered around her. Rei falls down on the ground, blood seeping out of her lips.

_She…She had gotten stronger than last time, _Rei thought.

"You have shamed our family in the worst way sister," Mei said, starring down at her with her red eyes which glowed ominously in the night, "This would be your punishment, and forgive me."

* * *

Lilly heads straight for Achilles, claws out as the two whips came at her in a diagonal angle which she jumped over and came with a claw strike toward Achilles' face which the latter dodged. Then, the whips came out of nowhere, slashing up her front and another tied around Lilly's body.

"Now feel the burns,"

Lilly screamed as the entire whip light up with light burning into her skin.

"Fell the power of the sun,"

The blonde vampire struggles on the ground trying to get out of the whip but it was no use as the cords seems to tighten around her body, tightening themselves, an d also burning through her skin, turning it gray…

"I'll dust you," Achilles said gloating.

Then two silver darts slammed unto him making him let go of his whips, which instantly loosened and the light went out.

"What the…?" Achilles said.

"Me bloodsucker," Misato growled, pressing on the trigger of her crossbow.

The rounds thundered on Achilles' body as he staggered off until the bow ran out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Misato asked the blonde vampire on the ground.

"You…are helping me?" Lilly asked, looking confused.

"Don't make it a habit," Misato said, reloading her crossbow with another clip.

A whip came out of nowhere, slamming unto Misato's side, ripping her clothes and drawing blood. She yelled out, aiming her bow at the raising enemy whose entire face seemed to be changing as bulges appeared all over it.

"To think I have been saving this for Rei," he said grinning.

"What the hell's happening to his face?" Misato asked.

"I…I don't know," Lilly said, now sounding curious, "Never saw this before."

"You wouldn't know of it Lilly," Achilles said, now sounding distorted, "This is the power of Black Magic."

Achilles' form was now hunched slightly with the muscles growing, nails lengthening.

"This is…you're the werewolf?" Lilly said, surprised, "How?"

"A little taste from a friend," Achilles grinned, "And the result are…_beautiful."_

He launched himself at the two as Misato unloaded her silver pointed arrows on him, but it didn't seems to slow the beast down. He clawed at the two who scattered sideways. Misato rolled on her shoulder, continuing the fire at Achilles, the rounds piercing its skin. Lilly clawed at his face, leaving gashes as the werewolf roared in pain and in anger.

"Your sword," Lilly yelled.

Misato pulled the blade from her back and threw it at her. Lilly watched the weapon fly across the air and jumped after it. She caught it in one hand, narrowly missing the jaws of the werewolf-Achilles, then falling down on the ground in a crouch.

"_Watch out," _Misato yelled.

Lilly spun around, raising the sword in a defensive stance just as the werewolf Achilles collided with her, sending the two tumbling down the hill, and disappeared unto the fog.

* * *

Mei took her white blade rising it upward, so that she could behead Rei when her sister's body disappeared in black smokes which covered it entirely, catching her by surprise.

_Judgment of Darkness, _she thought, _I didn't believe the rumors when I heard it from Isaac, but it seems that she had really mastered it. Quite a feat for one such as her._

Rei's eyes were bloodred in the shadows that surrounded her, and Mei couldn't help but feel a chill down her spine, then Rei said.

"You have gotten stronger than last time, but not as strong as you should be if you are to take me down Mei."

A red glow encircled Mei white blade and her entire body with it, "I have my own skills Rei and this one is called Guilt."

The two clashed again, the clanging of their blades spitting flames and sparks whenever they meet. Rei was going at full strength at her sister's knowing that if she lost here, she won't be able to see Asuka ever again.

_I will not let it happen, _she thought, _I have to see her…I must._

Mei had noticed the sudden vigor in Rei's strikes, and she knew that there was a reason Rei was fighting, something that is driving her to win this battle at any cost.

"Let's finish this duel sister," Mei yelled coming at her.

"Way ahead of you," Rei stated, "_Shadowbind."_

Mei found herself caught in a web of shadows from the darkness hat surrounded her. Rei was now coming straight for her, her sword raised high.

"It's over,"

**To be continued on Volume 6**

_**Hope you enjoyed this Volume. review and let me hear what you think about it.**_

_**Jacques0 out.**_

_**R&R.**_


End file.
